villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shere Khan
The Dominant Predator of India Shere Khan is a human-hating tiger who takes part in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war and the Disney Villains War. An intelligent and deadly predator, he usually works behind the scenes. He is the primary villain of the Disney animated film The Jungle Book. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Claudandus The demonic hound, Red, sends out a serial killer cat named Claudandus to kill Kahn. As Khan investigates an abandoned down, Claudandus ambushes him. Kahn responds quickly, trapping Claudandus in a corner. In one of the most brutal finishers in Disney vs Non Disney Villains history, Shere Khan slices Claudandus's stomach open. He leaves Claudandus's evisceratedcorpse to burn in the newly sprung flames. Associating with Zira The bond between big cats proves strong, as Shere Khan informs Zira of her son's, Nuka's, death at the hands of Red. This information incites the crazed mother into action. Khan also reveals that the Horned King sent Nuka to his fate. Khan sits out for the remainder of the war, but remains in contact with Zira. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Allying with Zira After the death of Zira's mate, Scar, the lioness loses most of her army. Left with only a small squadron of lions, Zira seeks aid from both Shere Khan and his underling, Kaa. Khan joins her alliance but questions Zira's leadership capacity. The emotionally fractured mother seems a tad too unstable for his tastes. Matters get only worse when Mirage arrives in the Pridelands; as she and Zira begin scheming the fall of Mumm-Ra, Scar's killer, Shere Khan grows suspicious of their true motives. Vs Kaynar Shere Khan encounters Kaynar while patrolling the Pridelands. He charges the warrior, but Kaynar punches him in the face. Shere Khan tries to attack again, but Kaynar's halberd keeps him at bay. Khan gets in butone lucky clawing, yet the attack only serves to delight the psychotic Kaynar. As Kaynar attacks again, Mirage enters the conflict and frightens Kaynar away. Khan grows enraged, cheated of a kill. A Crushing Defeat Beast Man, one of Mirage's assassination targets, tracks the villain to the Pridelands. The warrior has brought a crew of Shadow Beasts with him. Shere Khan severely claws and kills one of the Beasts. The tiger charges Beast Man, leaping across a gorge in order to kill his opponent. But Beast Man catches Khan mid-air. The tiger loses momentum, latching on to the opposite cliff. Just as Khan is about to get up, Zira slashes his paws. Khan falls down the gorge; just as he gets up, a falling boulder crushes and almost kills him. Treachery However, Khan somehow survives. Embittered from his defeat, he discloses the weaknesses in Zira and Mirage's position to Mumm-Ra. However, this plan proves less than effective, as Mumm-Ra's forces are nearly wiped out in the Battle of the Pridelands. Disney Villains War Hunter or Hunted? Clayton arrives in the jungle in hopes of killing Shere Khan. Before the hunter can shoot Khan, the tiger pounces and knocks him down. He then uses his claws to tear Clayton's primitive rifle to pieces. When Clayton draws hi machete, Khan leads him into a patch of vines, eventually using his claws to drop yet more onto the hunter. Shere Khan watches as Clayton accidentally commits suicide by cutting too many of the vines and hanging himself. A Sister's Revenge Shere Khan then encounters Lady Waltham, Clayton's sister. Though initially unimpressed by the female hunter, Shere Khan grows bloodthirsty after she shoots him with a blowdart. He pounces, and Waltham stumbles. The cat then pursues her to a cliffface. Though Waltham makes it to the other side of a gorge, Shere Khan has to leap across. He manages to hang on to the other side, but the rocks give way. By the end of the battle, he is trapped within the gorge, where he presumably starves. Disney Villains War Reboot Shere Khan appears in the reboot series in a role different than the original script. He appears as an ally of Scar. In the wake of Tublat's defeat, Scar and Shere Khan move operations to Tublat's former territory in the African jungles, wanting to claim the land for themselves. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains Villains Battles 1.1 A lot of friendships After killing Iron,The Tiger team up with his anime version. Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mr. Khan and Taurus Bulba's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Prince John Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Tigers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Tony Jay Category:Vs Simba Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Shere Khan's Alliance in Villains War Category:Gérard Rinaldi Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Jim Cummings Category:Vs Scar Category:Jason Marsden Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Shere Khan's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Christophe Lemoine Category:Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Jean Martinelli Category:Jean Stout Category:Idris Elba